Lathyrus Odoratus
by tikus makan sabun
Summary: [ElliotVanessa] Apa artinya? Kebahagiaan abadi. Sweet pea, hanya untuknya. Khusus untuknya. Di hari spesialnya.—for peaphro.


"Bu, bukan berarti apa-apa! Se, semua ini hanya hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu!"

Vanessa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya. "… apa judulnya?"

Elliot tersenyum pada kakaknya, dia mengambil napas panjang. Memandang kakaknya yang sedang berkaca-kaca. Dia tahu, kakaknya begitu terharu. Apalagi saat bunga itu berada di tangan Vanessa.

"Uhum… sesuai dengan bunga yang kau pegang…"

.

#

_**Lathyrus Odoratus**_

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**Warning**:

_Alternate Reality_—_fanon almost_—_a bit OOC, no pairing, floriography. _Fokus Vanessa dan Elliot. Tapi, ini _canon-setting_, kok, belum berubah dunia XD

Buat _Tsumuji Nijikawa—21__st__ of April 2011—my twinnie bro. Happy birthday, Bro!_

~_Warned Already_~

#

_**Lathyrus Odoratus**_

**.**

Latowidge saat itu. Cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi, bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, angin sepoi-sepoi, dan cuaca yang indah. Begitu rindang, begitu hijau, jarang sekali cuaca seperti ini keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kesempatan emas ini pastilah dimanfaatkan oleh para penghuni Latowidge. Taman sekolah pastilah penuh dengan canda tawa, senyum, dan perasaan bahagia. Cuaca yang membuat hati menjadi hangat. Sayang sekali jika ada yang melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini.

Ah, ternyata memang ada orang malang yang melewatkan kesempatan emas. Dialah Elliot. Elliot Nightray. Tidak ketinggalan pelayan pribadinya, Leo. Apakah memang hati mereka yang memilih untuk menetap di asrama? Udara yang segar dan bau rerumputan hanya masuk lewat jendela asrama. Tidak, itu hanya sebagian kecil dari harmoni alam. Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa merasakan harmoni alam yang sesungguhnya di luar sana.

Berpuluh-puluh kertas… dicoret, diremas, dirobek, dan dibuang. Leo—yang tengah duduk di sebelah tempat tidur—hanya menatap Elliot dari belakang—dengan buku di pangkuannya—sambil keheranan. Sudah lama pemandangan seperti itu tidak Leo lihat. Biasanya, Elliot tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan meja belajar. Sekarang, entah sudah jam ke berapa Elliot terpaku di atas kursi meja belajarnya. Tidak, mereka berdua tidak menghitungnya.

"Tidak! Kalau seperti ini jelek!" Elliot terkesan emosi, namun, sungguh-sungguh melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kali ini, sudah kertas ke berapa yang Elliot remas dan robek?

Leo tidak berani menganggu majikannya. Dia tahu, tidak enak jika menganggunya saat ini. Maka dari itu, pelayan tersebut lebih memilih mengadukan matanya dengan buku. Memilih berteman sementara dengan bisu dan mendengarkan nyanyian-nyanyian burung lewat jendela.

Helaan demi helaan napas dikeluarkan Elliot. Konsentrasinya kian pecah seraya berjalannya waktu. Terkadang, kedua matanya melirik kalender seakan berpendapat bahwa, dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Elliot berbalapan dengan waktu. Detik demi detik jarum jam terasa seperti angin. Bisa kita rasakan sentuhannya, namun, dia berlalu begitu saja.

"… harus bagaimana lagi? Pikiranku benar-benar buntu!" keluhnya, protesnya, kesalnya, dan sesalnya. Semua perasaannya tergambar lewat sataran kata.

"Menurutku, kau terlalu memikirkan beban yang kau tanggung…" tiba-tiba, Leo menyambar percakapan, "coba kau mengerjakannya dengan hati yang tenang dan tidak terpengaruh beban!"

"Tapi…"

"Kau ingin membuatnya senang, 'kan? Apa salahnya tidak membebani dirimu tapi kau memikirkan kebahagiaan untuknya?"

"… mungkin kau benar…" Elliot tidak dapat memungkiri perkataan Leo. "Lima hari lagi… waktuku mungkin cukup…"

Semua itu memang benar. Sesungguhnya, pekerjaannya tidaklah berat. Sesungguhnya ringan, hanya saja Elliot terlalu memikirkan beban pekerjaannya. Terang saja jika dia mendadak gila karena pekerjaannya tidak selesai-selesai.

Elliot kembali pada posisi semulanya. Dia meraih pena tinta dan mulai menulis asal. Berusaha melupakan beban yang ada dan mencoba menyenangi pekerjaannya kali ini. Dalam hati terus berharap, semoga semua ini bisa selesai sebelum waktunya. Dalam hati terus meminta, semoga dia akan menyukainya.

'_TAP_'

"Maaf, aku menganggumu!" tiba-tiba Leo berada di sampingnya, melihat coretan-coretan di atas kertas. Menyambungkannya menjadi satu kesatuan dan mulai menelaah lagi semuanya.

"Ya," jawab Elliot. Dia membiarkan pelayan pribadinya membaca kertas yang telah dirobeknya.

"Kau sudah menetapkan judulnya?" tanya Leo.

Elliot tersenyum dan memandang kertasnya. Partitur demi partitur dia lihat dan telaah untuk inspirasinya. Dia menyalin nada-nada, not demi not, dan ketukan demi ketukan. Sesaat setelah itu, dia kembali pada tulisan biasa. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kosong dan menyerahkannya pada Leo.

"… judulnya manis… kau benar-benar kayak cewek, ya?" sindir Leo, _déjà vu__. _

"Akh! Berhentilah menganggapku begitu! Kubilang Vanessa yang menyukainya!"

'_SRET_'

"Melodinya bagus," ucap Leo sambil menaruh kertas di atas meja, "berusahalah, masih ada waktu!"

"Pasti…"

'_Semoga dia menyukainya…_'

.

#

**.**

Malam yang ramai di kediaman _mansion _Nightray. Tamu-tamu berdatangan untuk merayakan sebuah pesta meriah.

Di sebuah _sofa _mewah, Vanessa Nightray sedang duduk sambil termenung. Gadis itu melihat pintu masuk dengan teliti. Satu per satu orang yang masuk dilihatnya. Semakin lama, semakin banyak tamu yang datang, dia malah semakin khawatir.

"Bisa kita mulai pestanya?"

Vanessa menggeleng pelan kepada Hans. Dia terlihat kebingungan, mencari-cari sesosok manusia yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. _Mansion _ini memang besar, namun, setidaknya dia mengetahui apakah adiknya sudah berada di sana atau belum. Dia khawatir jikalau adiknya tidak datang. Sudah sejak pagi Elliot—dan Leo tentunya—tidak menampakkan dirinya di rumah. Ingin rasanya, tangan kanannya menampar pipi Elliot. Adiknya yang satu ini memang selalu membuatnya khawatir.

"… tunggu sebentar lagi, Elliot belum…"

Ditambah, hujan turun di hari spesial ini.

Tamu demi tamu, salam demi salam, dan lainnya. Bukan—bukan itu yang Vanessa mau. Dia benar-benar menunggu kedatangan sang Adik. Walaupun, senyuman menghiasi wajah Vanessa, hatinya belum tersenyum. Dia tahu, jika menunggu adiknya datang—kalau memang Elliot datang—akan membuat tamu-tamu menunggu lama, ini juga keputusan yang egois. Namun, jika tidak menunggu adiknya… Vanessa akan mengecap dirinya—kakak macam apa itu?

Gadis itu terjebak di antara dua pilihan yang membingungkan.

"Uhm, ayah Anda bilang pesta harus segera dimulai. Tamu-tamu sudah menunggu…" lagi, Hans kembali mengingatkan majikannya. Sepertinya, Vanessa tidak punya pilihan lain, dia tidak boleh lagi menunggu adiknya.

"… baiklah, aku mengerti…" Vanessa berdiri dan beranjak dari _sofa_. Sambil melempar pandangan terakhir ke arah pintu masuk megah _mansion _ini. Dia terlihat kecewa.

"Ha—"

"Vanessa!"

—hingga, harta paling berharga dalam hidup Vanessa datang. Memanggil namanya, tersenyum melihatnya.

"… Elliot…"

Elliot Nightray—beserta pelayannya—berlari menghampiri Vanessa dengan tubuh dibanjiri air hujan.

.

#

'_PLAK_'

"Keterlaluan! Kau seenaknya pergi dari rumah!" sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di wajah Elliot. Elliot memakluminya, karena memang dia yang keterlaluan. "Apa kau tahu? Aku begitu cemas!"

Elliot menyentuh pipi kirinya, sedikit merah karena tamparan kakaknya. Sekian banyak tamu yang datang, banyak pula yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Nona Va—"

"Leo, mundurlah…" Elliot memotong ucapan Leo. Leo hanya menurut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"… kau ke—"

'_SRET_'

"Ini!" lagi, Elliot memotong ucapan seseorang. Kali ini, seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada kakaknya. Dengan sedikit kasar sambil memalingkan matanya. Jika melihat wajah Elliot lebih teliti, kelihatan ada sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"… bunga _sweet pea_?" ucap Vanessa seraya menerima buket bunga dari adiknya. Walaupun terbasahi air, buket bunga itu tetap terlihat indah. "… ini yang membuatmu pergi sejak pagi?"

"Hum… yah…" Elliot kehabisan kata-kata. "Ternyata bunga ini sulit untuk dicari…"

Sedikit menyesal telah menampar adiknya, tanpa sadar Vanessa ingin menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menunduk. Tangannya bergetar, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Vanessa?" tanya Elliot. Tidak memedulikan keramaian sekitar.

"… he… he… tumben kau tidak menghadiahkan lagu buatanmu? Biasanya selalu seperti itu…" canda Vanessa. Elliot sedikit tersentak ketika mendengarnya.

"I, itu… bukan berarti apa-apa, ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat satu lagu untukmu…"

Vanessa mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi menunduk. Kembali, Elliot memalingkan matanya. Seakan malu untuk menatap kakaknya.

"Bu, bukan berarti apa-apa! Se, semua ini hanya hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu!"

Vanessa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya. "… apa judulnya?"

Elliot tersenyum pada kakaknya, dia mengambil napas panjang. Memandang kakaknya yang sedang berkaca-kaca. Dia tahu, kakaknya begitu terharu. Apalagi saat bunga itu berada di tangan Vanessa. Tubuh yang basah, keramaian orang-orang, pandangan orang-orang, dan semuanya, semua seakan tidak ada. Rasa sayang antara kedua kakak-beradik ini seakan menenggelamkan semuanya.

"Uhum… sesuai dengan bunga yang kau pegang…" Elliot menunjuk buket bunga yang dipegang kakaknya.

"_Sweet Pea _judulnya?" tanya Vanessa meyakinkan. "Sepertinya akan menjadi lagu yang indah, nanti… mainkan untukku, ya…"

"… ya tentu… _lathyrus odoratus_ atau _sweet pea_..."

'_TAP_'

"Artinya, '_kebahagiaan abadi_'," Elliot mendekati kakaknya kemudian berbisik, "… selamat ulang tahun, Kak… bahagia selalu, ya…"

.

_**.Lathyrus Odoratus ~ Eternal Happiness.**_

-FIN-

A/N sedikit:

_Lathyrus odoratus _itu nama latin _sweet pea _XD. Tanggal 21 April itu _birthday flower_-nya _sweet pea _alias _eternal happiness. _(tapi, di sini bukan berarti ultahnya Vanessa tanggal 21 April, lho, ya! Ini cuma buat yang saya beri fanfic ini.)

_Bro_-ku, Tsumuji Nijikawa! _Happy birthday_, ya :D. Maaf aku ngasih fanfic /kelewat/ gaje begini, orz'. Semoga _Bro _seneng, ya m(_ _)m dan maaf kalau _genre family_-nya ga kerasa. Baru pertama bikin _family_ menurutku jadi kayak _romance _gitu. Juga, semoga semua dapat menerimanya! Ternyata membuat fanfic dengan tokoh sampingan seperti Vanessa asyik juga :D. /gapenting

_Okay, minna-san_. Boleh tinggalkan kesan-kesan kalian? ;)

CnC or RnR?

_Flame will be used to heat up my room, don't waste your energy_! /dor

_21__st__ of April 2011_,

—**Tsubaki Nijikawa**.

p.s: mari berdoa **Elliot bakal hidup** lagi (?) /_\


End file.
